mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Exosquad planets
The 1993-1995 sci-fi animated television series Exosquad featured a number of planets most of them being terraformed or alternate versions of real planets of the Solar System, although some were definitively fictional. All infos provided in this article are describing the situation immediately after the end of the war. Inner Planets The term "Inner Planets" refers to the planets whose orbits lay between those of the Homeworlds and the Sun (i.e. only Mercury). Mercury Mercury was the only planet that officially belonged to the Inner Planets after Venus has been terraformed by Terrans. Its proximity to the Sun made it an uninhabitable scorched world so the Homeworlds never really cared about it. When the war started, the Neosapiens have taken over Mercury without any effort but paid much more attention to it than the Terrans, stationing a permanent garrison under Commander Glycon there. Thrax, who later became a famous Neosapien pilot, also served in the Mercury Forces back then. These measures turned out to be reasonable but insufficient, when two years later, the Exofleet has retaken Mercury and used it as its base, thus, starting the reconquest of the Homeworlds. Homeworlds The Homeworlds were the three planets terraformed and inhabited by both Terrans and Neosapiens: Earth, Venus and Mars. These planets comprised the old human empire destroyed by the Second Neosapien Revolt led by Phaeton, as well as the core of Phaeton's own Neosapien empire. Being the political, industrial and economical core of the Solar System, the Homeworlds were the ultimate goal of both sides of the conflict. Whoever controlled them, controlled the entire known space. Venus Venus has been terraformed extensively to make it inhabitable for humans and with time, it became the major agricultural center of the Homeworlds. Its entire poisonous atmosphere has been apparently replaced by one suitable for human respiration and the planet became famous for its lush jungles as well as barren deserts covering it. Prior to the war, it has been off limits for Neosapiens. Venus fell into Neosapien possession roughly at the same time as Earth and the Venusians suffered greatly under the atrocities of highly paranoid Governing General Draconis assigned there by Phaeton: starving the Venusian resistance to death by systematically destroying all food supplies on the planet was only one example of his tactics. Parallel to this, Draconis was building a secret stronghold to take over Phaeton's position and exploited humans to the last degree (since he couldn't ask for additional Neosapien workers). It was Venus where the powerful GRAF Shield, an ultimate defensive weapon capable of crushing entire fleets approaching the planet, has been invented by Professor Algernon and built by Neosapien scientist Enleal. However, before the GRAF Shield could be turned on the Exofleet, the Able Squad abducted Algernon, who then reprogrammed it to destroy the Neosapien ships instead. With Algernon kidnapped and Enleal arrested and, most likely, executed for treason, Neosapiens deactivated the Shield fearing another malfunction. After this first manifestation of Exofleet's power, the human resistance became more organized, now known as the Venusian Resistance Force headed by James Burns, whose sister Lieutenant Nara Burns was a member and later the leader of the Able Squad. Venus was the first Homeworld recaptured by the Exofleet but it came at a great cost. James Burns sustained severe injuries in the battle for the capital of Venus and died shortly thereafter partly because of them. General Draconis, seeing that the battle was lost, ordered Thrax to trigger the nuclear explosives planted beneath the city to kill as many Terrans as possible but after he left, Thrax decided to disobey this order, thus, saving thousands of lives. Earth Earth was the cradle of Mankind and remained the political center of the Homeworlds even after Phaeton's forces captured it. The capital of Earth was Chicago where Earth Council, the supreme legislative and executive institution of the Homeworlds, operated from. When Phaeton struck, Earth's ground forces have put up a considerable amount of resistance but without the Exofleet's assistance, they couldn't hold it for long. After Earth surrendered, Phaeton put his best General, Shiva, in charge of it for, he knew, the Earth's Terran population was still the largest in the entire Solar System, which inevitably would lead to problems. And it indeed has. Unlike Venusian Resistance Force, scattered and weakened by General Draconis' ruthless tactics, the Earth Resistance Cells, led by a former exotrooper and Chicago police officer Sean Napier and armed with combat E-frames they were able to recover, kept frustrating Neosapien security forces for years. When Phaeton relocated his capital to Chicago and renamed it to Phaeton City, he brought with him security specialist Livanus, who was appointed the Chief of Earth Security - a measure unprecedented in Phaeton's regime. However, every once in a while Neosapiens had to deal with new human uprisings, often using brute military force to crush them. The largest one was Nick Tyree's uncoordinated attempt to liberate Australia. Despite lack of central coordination and weaponry, the human assault was only stopped when Neo Warriors were dispatched to the regions. If not for intervention of the Able Squad, the entire Australian Resistance Cell would have been eradicated on that time. Overall, only several regions of the planet Earth were shown in the series: mainly the territory of present-day USA, Canada, Brazil, Australia as well as parts of Antarctica. Vast territories of Eurasia and Africa remained out of picture, although Europe was mentioned occasionally. The reasons for this were never quite explained. Towards the end of the war, Shiva was removed from his position of Governing General and Livia was appointed to it. Under her reign, first Neo Lords were bred in Antarctica, the entire race of Neo Megas has been eradicated because of treason and the construction of Phaeton's private underground fortress beneath Phaeton City began. The fortress was where Phaeton later kept his doomsday device, constructed as a form of revenge for the destruction of Mars. When Admiral Winfield launched the reconquest of Earth, Phaeton, having wasted too many troops in the battle for the Moon, ordered all garrisons to fall back to Phaeton City and to defend it at all costs. As Exofleet was attacking from space and the fifth column of the Earth Resistance approached Chicago on stolen Neosapien Hovertanks, Phaeton's resolve to activate his doomsday device grew stronger, but he was stopped by the Able Squad. In the final confrontation of the war, Lt. Nara Burns shot Phaeton down bringing the end to his regime and the war. Mars Mars was the industrial center of the Homeworlds, its population consisting almost entirely of Neosapiens. Prior to the First Neosapien Revolt, most of the Neosapiens were slaves on Mars and even after their official acceptance of their free will, most of them remained living there in very poor conditions. In fact, Mars was the place most of them were bred in the first place, the largest facility buried beneath Olympus Mons. This facility has been destroyed by the Able Squad during the war. Phaeton, the leader of the Second Neosapien Rebellion and later the Supreme Ruler of the Neosapien Empire, was the Governor of Mars before the war (the only Neosapien in such high rank) and he has used his carte blanche to restructure the entire industrial complex of Mars to produce military machines like E-frames and space fighters in a matter of weeks after the Exofleet left to pursue the Pirate Clans. Thus, Mars became the stronghold of the Neosapien regime and despite Exofleet's numerous attempts, it has never been truly retaken. After Phaeton's capital has been transferred from Mars to Phaeton City (formerly, Chicago) on Earth, General Typhonus, Phaeton's Minister of Battle Forces, was left in charge of maintaining its industry. When Admiral Winfield negotiated with Jonas Simbacca, the Leader of all Pirate Clans, about an alliance, Mars was promised to the Pirates in return for their help against Phaeton. Later, the Able Squad discovered an extraordinary extraterrestrial installation (a facility or a giant living creature, which even Professor Algernon hesitated to identify) buried beneath one of Martian deserts. After several fruitless infiltration attempts by both Terrans and Neosapiens who followed them, the installation self-destructed, reducing Mars to another asteroid belt and sending a signal into the deep space, which apparently attracted the attention of a new, aggressive alien race (whose nature wasn't explained in the series, since it ended with a cliffhanger). Destruction of Mars was a heavy blow to the morale of Neosapiens, but it also stirred a great lust for revenge in them. The Pirates, however, didn't quit the alliance with the Exofleet even though its part of the deal was no longer possible to fulfill and fought along its side to the end. After the war, Professor Algernon modified his GRAF Shield to reconstruct the planet and with extensive terraforming, Mars was brought to its original shape. Outer Planets The Outer Planets, the planets beyond the asteroid belt, were the dominion of the Pirate Clans. Jupiter and Saturn were not inhabited because of their gaseous structure (although some of their moons were, see below) and Uranus, Neptune and Pluto - because the Pirates lacked necessary technologies to terraform them. Apparently, the Homeworlds had plans to crush the Pirates and to colonize the Outer Planets before the war with Neosapiens started. Chaos Chaos was an entirely fictional tenth planet (a.k.a. Planet X) of the Solar System composed primarily of dark matter. Chaos was the stronghold of the Pirate Clans, protected by both its unknown location (in fact, no one save the Pirates and the ones they trusted knew it existed at all) and the cloaking properties of the dark matter. The latter were also used by the Pirates to construct cloaking devices that kept their rather small fleet hidden from the Exofleet and later, the Neosapiens. Clan-based society of Chaos was extremely unstable, partly because of the dark matter syndrome typical for all Pirates, but the constant danger of being eradicated by bigger enemies forced them to cooperate and to elect a ruler over all Clans. Jonas Simbacca was the leader of all Pirates during the war and when he allied the Clans with the Exofleet, Chaos became the first truly safe harbor for the Terrans. Chaos was annihilated some months after the end of the war when an aggressive and extremely powerful alien civilization from beyond the Solar System attacked it and literally wiped it out from the face of the universe (which sets this apart from the destruction of Mars). Apparently, the only survivor of the attack was Wing Commander J.T. Marsh. Since the series was cancelled shortly after this last episode, the true nature of the attackers remained unclear. Moons & Asteroids The war between humans and Neosapiens, that tore the Solar System apart, waged not only on larger planets - even their natural satellites and large asteroids often became battlefields. Prior to the accidental discovery of Chaos, most of the Jupiter and Saturn's moons served as temporary bases for the Pirate Clan Fleets, since they were the place where they were originally exiled and later abandoned. The Moon Earth's Moon was the location of the fiercest battle of the entire war. In the last days of the conflict, the Moon was considered the "doorstep to Earth" being crucial to the reconquest of the central Homeworld. Having lost Mercury, Venus and Mars already, Phaeton ordered an immense fleet and army under General Typhonus' command to protect the Moon at all costs. However, these measures turned out to be in vain, when a deadly wounded member of the Able Squad Alec DeLeon used Typhonus' E-frame to announce that the battle was lost, thus, nullifying Neosapien morale and turning the tide in favor of the Exofleet. DeLeon was buried not far from Apollo 11 landing site. Ceres 1 Ceres, the largest asteroid of the asteroid belt, was the location of Phaeton's top-secret super-weapon, fusion pulse cannon, designed to wipe out the Exofleet on its way to the Homeworlds. The importance of this facility was so great that Phaeton put General Drusus in charge of it. However, the cannon managed to fire only once before a combined Exotrooper-Pirate task force destroyed it together with most of Ceres. Io Io, the innermost of Jupiter's Galilean moons, served as temporary base for Admiral Winfield's Exofleet remnant in the first years of the war. The moon has seen several fierce battles but in the end, General Typhonus forced Exofleet to retreat further away from the Homeworlds. However, by then, Winfield has already allied himself with Jonas Simbacca, who provided him with a new base - Chaos. Planets Category:Fictional planets